


Frozen

by trillingstar



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for firefly_100.  Prompt: mistake.  Spoilers for BDM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

  
Metal grinds and shudders as the ship settles. In the next suspended moment, Zoe's determined stare softens. They've made it.

Mal lowers his arms from above his head and her glance shifts to him for a fraction of a second as she hears Wash cackling in delight.

Her heart hammers too hard in her chest. They've all been mostly buoyed by adrenalin, and she flicks her gaze back to her husband -- who has been impaled, his laughter stolen from her.

Then it's a fast-forwarded blurry jumble of guns and rage.

She missed his last breaths. Her face was turned away.  



End file.
